skyscrapper
by haruka-kinns
Summary: one shot, just to ease up my mind, Yugi gotta move on see how he does it.


_me: hi everyone I havent write for a veeeeeerrrrrrrrrrryyyyyyyyy long time hihi, and its all because of college, I have to focus on it, what I have for a little come back is a song fic titled skyscraper by demi lovato ^^ the truth is, I write it with all my emotions, I gotta move on :) _

**Yami: **oh come kinns,you can forget him, ill be by yourside, we wont leave you ^^

_me:_ thank you YAmi, dont worry Ill do my best, I guess writing will make me ease up my mind and heart for a while, wooaaha I wish he'll be back :( yeah so enjoy everyone that will read this, reviews will really help me :)

**skyscraper**

_Skies are crying, i am watching  
>catching teardrops in my hands<br>only silence, as its ending,  
>like we never had a chance.<em>

As rain falls on my window, our memories haunts me. Its been five years and still it hurts, i keep telling myself im not hurt, but the truth is I still love him, I tried everything just for us to stay together but it didn't worked.

_Do you have to make me feel like there__ﾒ__s nothing left of me? _

_"Im sorry Yugi, were over, I love Anzu, I am sorry you deserve someone else" _with that he leaves without looking back, tears starts to fall from my eyes, is it a dream? I wanna wake up now! I drove back home, staring blankly at the street it surprises me that I came back safely, sa I look at the passenger seat, there sits my anniversary gift, ironic we broke up on our anniversary, its a painting of us together.

_You can take everything i have  
>you can break everything i am<br>like i__ﾒ__m made of glass  
>like i<em>_ﾒ__m made of paper_

A few weeks after I havent moved on but Im trying, my friends and I was drinking coffee, when I looked at the window, I saw him and his girlfriend walking hand in hand in the street, they looked so happy, while im miserable.

_go on and try to tear me down  
>i will be rising from the ground<br>like a skyscraper, like a skyscraper_

I've decided, that I should really have to move on, I took everything that makes me remember him, I put everything on a box except for one, our picture, the one I painted, I cant be this miserable I have to stand up so i went to a salon, beautify myself, be a new person

_As the smoke clears  
>i awaken and untangle you from me<br>would it make you feel better to watch me while i bleed  
>all my windows still are broken but i<em>_ﾒ__m standing on my feet_

Im now a known painter, ive been receiving awards and have a good life now, i attended a party, there are so many artist, Im enjoying a life, but a sudden voice stunned me, Seto was the speaker, he's the one who will announce the winner, and he called my name.

_You can take everything i have  
>you can break everything i am<br>like i__ﾒ__m made of glass  
>like i<em>_ﾒ__m made of paper  
>go on and try to tear me down<br>i will be rising from the ground  
>like a skyscraper, like a skyscraper<em>

Everything seems to move on slow motion as Im nearing the stage, I looked at him, he smiled, we shook hands, I took the throphie, I made a speech, and when I go down the stage, I feel he is still looking at me, a single tear dropped.

_Go run run run i__ﾒ__m gonna stay right here  
>watch you disappear yeah<em>

_**"YUGI"**_ i looked back, the party was now over and I was heading to my boyfriend's car Yami, when I saw Seto running towards me, memories are now flashing back, our hug, our kiss, promises _broken promises _our break up, I closed my eyes

_go run run run yeah it__ﾒ__s a long way down  
>but i<em>_ﾒ__m closer to the clouds up here_

"Yugi, im sorry I hurted you I know, I shouldn't have done that, you've change, a lot, im so proud of you, and I wanna make up for everything, Anzu and I broke up, i realized that I love you more, im so sorry Yugi, can you give me another chance? I wont hurt you anymore.

_You can take everything i have  
>you can break everything i am<br>like i__ﾒ__m made of glass  
>like i<em>_ﾒ__m made of paper  
>ohh<br>_  
>As still memories flashes, I opened my eyes, I hold my tears from falling it still hurts, but I smiled<p>

_go on and try to tear me down  
>i will be rising from the grounds<em>

"Yugi will you give me another chance?" he repeate I smiled continously, I can see the hope in his eyes, and with all my dignity and pride, I answered him,

"Im sorry sir, but do i know you?"

_I will be rising ffrom the ground  
>like a skyscraper, like a skyscraper<br>like a skyscraper, like a skyscraper_

With that I slid inside the car. "you okay aibou?" I looked at Yami's concerned eyes, " Yes Im fine Yami, lets go home". when i arrived home, i stare at the painting and the picture beside it, "thanks Seto, thanks for making me a better person, thanks because if you didn't broke up with me i wont meet Yami" and I throw it to the thrash, I already moved on, and I have a loving Yami with me.

_like a skyscraper _

me: I think ill write another, white horse by taylor swift, hmm anyone suggest a song to me? comments, suggestion, advices, is really a help, ! hihi review please ^^ x3


End file.
